


The Downtrodden And The Oppressed...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: May the Fourth...Be with us all...In all ways...Wise words of advice for Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo from Commnader Larma D'Acy...Before being shot into the spotlight...To take temporary command of the Resistance Fighter Group...In General Leia Organa's absence.(Mention of other characters.)





	The Downtrodden And The Oppressed...

"A Storm Trooper!?...A Spice Runner!?...And a Scavenger!?...Are doing what!?...Now!" 

"They are trying to save the Galaxy from certain destruction! So please Amilyn I beseech you, choose your words carefully! They are almost loosing the last remnants of hope we are all clinging to during these dark times!"

"Hmm you are so right Larma! Sometimes I may not always 'have a way with words' it appears!"

"Ahh yes! The phrase 'where Angels fear to tread' comes to mind! I seem to recall your exact words spoken back in the days of the threat from the evil Empire!"

"Oh Really Larma!?"

"Oh yes Amilyn! You politely said...A Princess!?...A Farm Boy!?...And A Smuggler!?...Are doing what!?...Now!"

They shared a mutual smile of recognition before Commander Larma D'Acy introduced Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo to the Resistance fighter group.

The speech was graciously uplifting, concluding with wise words from the Vice Admiral.

"We all need to 'look before we leap'. Yet we are...Each and every one of us...Hero's...All in our own unique ways! I will continue to do my utmost in whatever way I can, in order to protect the Galaxy form the threatening evil that surrounds us all. Now go to your Stations...And may the Force be with us all...Always!"

Epilogue:---

Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo...Died a real Resistance Hero!

Rushing in blindly herself...But with her eyes well and truly wide open to that fact!

The End.


End file.
